A typical hammer drill comprises a body attached to the front of which is a tool holder in which a tool bit such as a chisel or a drill bit is capable of being mounted. Within the body is a motor which reciprocatingly drives a piston mounted within a cylinder via a wobble bearing or crank. The piston reciprocatingly drives a ram which repetitively strikes a beat piece which in turn hits the rear end of the chisel of tool bit in well known fashion. In addition, in certain types of hammer drill, the tool holder can rotationally drive the tool bit.
EP1157788 discloses an example of a typical construction of a hammer drill.